1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery management system and a battery management method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery management system of a vehicle utilizing electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle have been developed to replace vehicles using only an internal combustion engine. The electric vehicle uses an engine operated by the electrical energy of a battery, and the hybrid vehicle uses two or more power sources together, such as a battery engine and an internal combustion engine.
Since the battery engine mainly utilizes a battery formed of multiple rechargeable/dischargeable battery cells, recharge/discharge levels of the battery cells affect operation of the battery engine. For example, when the charging amount of the battery cell is lower than a target amount, the supplied voltage is too low such that the battery engine may not be operated normally. When the charged amount of the battery cell is higher than the target amount, the supplied voltage is too high such that a driving circuit may be damaged.
Also, since the typical battery is formed with multiple battery cells and sensing systems for sensing the charging and discharging of the battery cells are provided at the respective battery cells when multiple battery cells are separately managed.